


Secrets

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien can't handle this, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Marinette walks in to school wearing a Chat Noir inspired outfit, and Adrien can't take it.Who knew the surprises that would come from this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

When Marinette came into class the next morning, everyone stared at her.  
Not because she looked like a zombie ready to collapse and sleep for eternity.  
Not because she was thirty minutes late to class.  
Not because her hear was styled down instead of in its' usual pigtails.  
But because of what she was wearing. Being as exhausted as she was, the girl didn't even notice the stares until she sat down. "What," she snapped. Chloe was the first one to comment.  
"Nice outfit," she snarled.  
"Thanks. I spent all night working on it," Marinette snapped back. "We can tell," Chloe laughed.  
"She looks great. You're just jealous that you don't have a creative bone in your body," Alya joined in. At this point the teacher interrupted and demanded this stay on task. In the front row Nino whispered to a red-faced Adrien. "Dude. Are you feeling okay?"  
Adrien nodded. It was all he could do. He was so flustered from what Mari was wearing, he could barely think. The outfit in question? A black circle leather mini skirt, a green t-shirt with black paw prints, a black cat ear headband, and black pumps. A one of a kind Chat Noir ensemble.  
Yeah.  
Adrien was in trouble.

  
He was just there to check up on her. The Akuma attack had been so close to the bakery. He would do it for any classmate. At least that's what Chat Noir told himself as he landed on Marinette's balcony. He was about to knock when he heard her say something that made his heart stop.  
"Tikki, come on. You know I like Adrien, not Chat," the girl grumbled.  
Suddenly a red and black kwami flew into Marinette's face.  
Chat had to be hallucinating. Because that kwami looked just like ladybug. And if that was ladybug's kwami then that meant...well Chat wasn't sure he was ready to admit what that meant.  
"Oh Marinette. When will you admit you like both," the kwami-Tikki-said. Marinette gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't like both, Tikki. I just can't. Besides neither of them even notice me so it's not like it matter," she muttered angrily. Tikki cocked her head to her side. "Don't be silly. They both notice you. And Chat is always flirting with you!"  
Chat shook his head. He only ever flirted with- "Ladybug. He flirts with ladybug. Which is me. But it isn't. It's a part of me, not the whole. If Chat ever saw me without the mask he wouldn't give me a second glance," Marinette said softly, too softly, and a part of Chat felt saddened by her words and tone. Another part of him was so shocked he stumbled backward and tripped over a pot breaking it.  
Marinette and Tikki froze.  
"Tikki," the girl said calmy. "Tell me thats a bird or a cat or anything other than..." "Oh," the kwami gulped. "It's a cat. Just not the small, furry kind." "That's what I was afraid of," the girl whispered. Then she turned slowly.  
Blue eyes met green eyes and for a second everything froze. Then Mari moved forward. "Chat I can expla-" But he was gone.

 

  
The next day Marinette came in looking more tired than the day before. Alya gave her a worried glance as she slumped down into her seat. "Are you okay," she whispered to her friend. Mari merely shook her head. "What's wrong," the red-haired girl asked, putting on her mother-hen and tough girl facade.  
"Just this cat. I think...I think it hates me," the girl whispered in a trembling voice. No one noticed how Adrien stiffened. "What? Girl, a cat? Come on, I'm sure it adores you, just as everyone else does," Alya said patting her friend on the back. Marinette said nothing. How could she? She felt as if her whole world had crumbled and there was nothing she could do.

  
Marinette was in her room trying to do homework when her mom announced a friend was here to see her. "Send her up," Mari replied. "It's not-" her mom began but was interrupted by a tug on her apron and a finger to the lips. A sign.  
Shh.  
Keep this secret.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      So she did.  
A second later the door opened again. "Alya, I'm fine, honestly. I mean what was I expecting," she mumbled. She got no reply. "Really, Alya. I just had high expectations, but it's me so," she whirled around. "the reaction was expec...y-you're not Alya." Adrien shook his head, a remorseful expression haunting his face. "D-did you...hear all...of course he did, Marinette," she muttered the last part to herself, face turning as pink as her walls. "Is there any chance you can forget everything you just heard," and there was a tad bit of desperation in the young girls' tone. For a second Adrien did nothing.  
Then he spoke. "You know, only an idiot would let you think like that. Of course, I haven't been making the smartest choices lately. But that's how we got into this situation isn't it?" Marinette cocked her head to the side, a confused expression etched on her face. The blonde boy shook his head. "No, it's not. It started when two unlikely heroes got together and became partners. It started when a young boy gave a girl his umbrella in the rain. It started," Adrien took a step forward at every word until he was only a few inches away from a blushing Marinette.  
"It started when I fell in love with you."

 

 

Secrets.  
Such a strange thing.  
They can be traded and kept. They can keep a society tied together or tear down a well-kept friendship. Most importantly, however, they can change everything in just a few simple seconds. In a small school a secret is being made in the dark, to be kept hidden forever. Across town, three friends vow to never tell anyone. And in a girls room, on top of a bakery, her crush tells her a secret that will change everything.  
"W-what," Marinette whispered. Adrien smiled slightly. "Ladybug has countless fans. Everyone loves her. And while Chat has many as well, he is no where near adored as she is." Mari opened her mouth to object to this, but the blonde boy continued.  
"So when a classmate shows up in his class one day wearing an outfit dedicated to him...well you can imagine how that might make him feel. So he decided to visit her that night. He thought nothing of it. And yet what happened when he stopped at her balcony was something that changed everything." At this point the bluenettes blood ran cold. _He knows_ , she thought. _He knows._ Adrien continued before she could do anything. "He found out that the girl liked, not only him, but his alter-ego as well. And then he found out that this amazing girl was the same person as his amazing partner. He was shocked. He didn't know what to do. So he ran. An idiotic mistake, really. Because he hurt her and that," he took Marinette's hand, who looked as if she one piece away from completing the puzzle. "That was the last thing he wanted to do. So the next day Chat decided he would explain to her. He would tell her everything. Yet the girl came in and spoke to her friend and Chat...he was so ashamed of himself for hurting her. How could he have made her feel that way for even a second? That's when he made the decision to talk to her after school. To tell her in private and to make sure she understood just how sorry he was. He hopes she can forgive him. What do you think, Mari? Can a alley cat like me ever earn your forgiveness?"  
The girl, somehow, had not fainted. She also, surprisingly, had not exploded into a million pieces like she felt she might do at any second. No, instead she had stood there as her soul left her body and was screaming on shock.  
But somehow, somehow, Marinette managed to whisper a soft, "yes." Adrien gave her a big, relieved smile, before scooping her into his arms. Mari was surprised she hadn't fainted yet.  
She really was.  
This was most definitely some sort of accomplishment. A black kwami suddenly floated by. "Adrien I think you broke the poor girl," it said. "Oh, Plagg. She's fine," Tikki said. Then she paused.  
"Well...she will be." The two kwami's floated off, leaving the teens behind. Adrien pulled back with a soft laugh. "That's Plagg. And you're kwami is Tikki, right? Well yeah, I mean I overheard yesterday. Which you knew. Clearly. Am I rambling? Feels like I am. This is weird. And unlike me. Feel free to stop me at anytime," Adrien said. Marinette finally seemed to catch up with everything that had happened. "I love you, too," she blurted. The blonde froze. Then he laughed and pulled Mari close. And then he kissed her.  
This time, the girl did, in fact, faint.

 

The next day, Marinette looked brighter and happier than ever before.  
"Cat issues solved," Alya asked with a smile. She was just happy to see her friend back to normal. Mari blushed and blurted out a, "yupthanksforasking." Well. As normal as she could be.  
Adrien walked into class at that moment, and her friend turned even more red. He smiled at Marinette before walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
Chloe screamed.  
Several gasps were heard.  
And one Alya had her jaw drop to the ground, and eyebrows raise to the roof.  
"Are we still on for lunch," the blonde asked, his attention focused solely on the girl in front of him. She nodded rapidly and he gave her another smile before taking his seat.  
Alya composed herself.  
"Sorry, Adrien. Mari might be a little late," the girl said looking at her friend. "She has a bit of a story to tell me."  
And at that moment a few more secrets were kept. But that was okay. Because the world was finally right. And the most important ones had been revealed. Mari and Adrien shared another smile, before both blushed and looked away.  
Yeah.  
Everything was perfect.


End file.
